zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Up
Mind The Gap-toothed zombies. Cast * Jamie Skeet * Simon Lauchlan * Maxine Myers * Janine De Luca * Professor Downes * Amelia Spens * Tony * Kefilwe Lobatse * Moonchild * Louise Bailey Plot No Time To Lose Jamie and Simon share a frosty exchange at the palace before you open the gates and head for the Comansys Tower. Use The Anti-Zom Formula You head underground and infiltrate the Royal Family’s nuclear bunker, which should provide safe passage past Moonchild’s defensive perimeter. Where Did You Get That? You reach what seems like a dead end, but a handy little gift from beyond the grave provides a light at the end of the tunnel. It's All Coming Together You enter Comansys Tower’s CCTV centre and Sam patches in. Janine instructs you to get the ZRD to the top of the North Spiral. Flesh Eating Bacteria? Doctor Lobatse joins you on comms to guide you through the flesh-eating bacteria on the 14th floor. Life Saver Tony helps you parkour your way across the semi-collapsed floor of the the Comansys Tower. The content here related back to the choice made in Leave My Brain Alone Triggering The Drone Strikes Professor Downes has a machine that can smash the windows of a floor containing toxins, which would be fine if the windows weren’t self healing. (needs adding) Doctor Lobatse joins you on comms to guide you through the flesh-eating bacteria on the 24th floor. You wear airtight suits traded from the salvaged submarine. Lobatse warns you that the flesh-eating bacteria may be able to eat through the rubber of the suits. Let Him Go Moonchild chimes in over the loudspeakers, convinced you’re all part of her master plan and that she can make you all happy. The content here related back to the choice made in Descent Louise appears on comms to guide you towards some abandoned window cleaning equipment which you can use to scale a few floors. The lifts are guarded by a horde of mind controlled people. Veronica reassures you over comms that her new formula will work on them. You need a battering ram, so grab a piece of modern art from a nearby office, bash through the door and head up the director's staircase. Jody guides you. As you fir the ZRD into place, Moonchild's voice echoes from the tannoy; she reprogrammed the systems and you've delivered the device right to her Transcript MAXINE MYERS: on door Hey, Five. It’s me, Maxine. Um, Runner Three and um, laughs the King of England are here, ready to go. You just about done enjoying the palace linens? opens SIMON LAUCHLAN: Chandeliers, bit smashed. Brocade curtains, just a tiny bit ripped. Still, a massive garden, a huge larder, a wine cellar, a hundred bedrooms, and most of them zom-free! Pretty good thing you looked into here, Your Majesty! JAMIE SKEET: Yeah, I’m not going by that. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Oh no, sir. Of course not, sir. JAMIE SKEET: Ain’t you supposed to be reporting in from your recce? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Oh, full report coming up, sir. Situation unchanged, sir. Report ends, sir. JAMIE SKEET: Today’s the day, then, Five. I’ve hooked us and the roller guards up with headsets. Channel should be secure for now. You there, Sam? SAM YAO: Certainly am, Your Royal Highness. JAMIE SKEET: I’m never going to live this down, am I? JANINE DE LUCA: I would imagine not, James Skeet, by the grace of God of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and His other Realms and Territories King, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith. JAMIE SKEET: You always was formal. JANINE DE LUCA: I like to do things properly. JAMIE SKEET: Yeah, well, we’re going to need to do stuff properly today. Come with me. SAM YAO: The satellites are coming into alignment later on today. Comansys Tower is surrounded by Moonchild’s mind-controlled soldiers ten deep. But if we’re going to stop her plans forever, stop anyone else from being mind-controlled, we have to do it today. MAXINE MYERS: We have the skills, we have the technology. opens SIMON LAUCHLAN: We’ve got our British pluck and our Royal Majesty! JAMIE SKEET: And I’ve got a way into Comansys building. Guys, open the gates. opens, zombies moan Come on, we ain’t got no time to lose. And that pack of fast zoms has noticed us. Run! SAM YAO: Another mind-controlled patrol heading your way down the Strand, guys. Wherever you’re going, better get there quickly! JAMIE SKEET: It’s alright, we’re here. SIMON LAUCHLAN: This? laughs Forgive me, “Your Maj”, but this is a disused London Underground station. The Underground is swarming with mind-controlled people now, not to mention zombies. JAMIE SKEET: Don’t judge a book by its cover. Thought you’d learned that by now. footsteps AMELIA SPENS: Hello there. Glad not to have missed you. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Good to see you, Amy. I know the mission can’t be totally suicidal if you’re willing to join it. laughs AMELIA SPENS: I have every intention of living to a ripe old age. I can’t speak for the rest of you. MAXINE MYERS: This security system looks pretty sophisticated for a dead station. And that key card looks like - JAMIE SKEET: Royal crest, innit? Times of war. This is the royal party’s nuclear bunker. I’ve been looking through all the stuff in the palace library. This is where the royals come if they’re in London when someone sets off the bomb. And it’s got secret tunnels to most of the big buildings in the city. system beeps AUTOMATED VOICE: Welcome, Prince Edward. JAMIE SKEET: Yeah, I might have swiped a card I found by a bedside table. JANINE DE LUCA: Good work, Mister Skeet. Your Majesty. Majesty Skeet. JAMIE SKEET: Just Jamie, alright? Here we go. Door’s opening. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Seems the royal family weren’t the only ones with access down here. The undead got the VIP treatment too. JANINE DE LUCA: Someone must have gone down there after they were bitten, infected all the security personnel guarding the tunnels. SAM YAO: That sounds like a lot of zoms, and in a very long tunnel with nowhere to run to. I think we need to find another way. JANINE DE LUCA: This is a secure route to where you need to go, the only one we’ve found that can bypass Moonchild’s defensive perimeter. MAXINE MYERS: We can use the anti-zom formula that Veronica gave us. SIMON LAUCHLAN: She didn’t exactly give us a lot. MAXINE MYERS: What do you care, anyway? You’re immune to zombie bites. Here you go, Five. Get splashing. Veronica said it was a stronger batch. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Give it here, then. I’m not planning to get my face chewed off for a second time. Right, Jamie? JANINE DE LUCA: Are you ready? Then get moving. moan SAM YAO: It’s working! Those zoms are just staring at their own feet. It’s like they don’t even know you’re there! Veronica is a genius. MAXINE MYERS: But I think some of them are starting to wake up, and we’ve only got a tiny bit of the formula left. SIMON LAUCHLAN: It’s alright, we’re here. Don’t think that door could be any clearer if it tried. MAXINE MYERS: Is it the huge Comansys logo that gives it away, or the enormous sign reading, “Government Authorized Personnel Only”? JAMIE SKEET: Or the bloody hand prints on the door? Looks like someone tried to get in here and couldn’t. But my passkey should get us through. system beeps SIMON LAUCHLAN: Looks like they didn’t fancy Prince Edward getting in here. Any thoughts, Amy? You know, before the zoms start getting too frisky? AMELIA SPENS: I’ve brought a certain amount of explosives with me in case of just such an emergency. Should be able to blow our way through this door. MAXINE MYERS: Bang goes our little surprise entrance. SAM YAO: Literally. MAXINE MYERS: High five! Well, except this isn’t the time. SAM YAO: Yeah. So um – oh, what’s that you’ve got, Runner Five? MAXINE MYERS: Where did you get a key card with Sara Smith’s picture on it? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Ooh, I never knew they gave out cards with Her Majesty’s Secret Service on. She was a dark horse. AMELIA SPENS: I don’t see why that would work when Prince Edward’s card - opens JAMIE SKEET: Looks like they preferred Sara Smith to Prince Edward. Good choice. JANINE DE LUCA: She never told me she had one of those. Where did you even get it, Runner Five? AMELIA SPENS: We can deal with these details later. Follow me, everyone. AMELIA SPENS: This is it. Viewing platform and CCTV center for the north spiral of Comansys Tower. SAM YAO: Yeah, patching into those cameras now. Huh, that doesn’t look great. AMELIA SPENS: It’s not going to be easy, no. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, you need to get that Zombie Repellent Device up to eastern tip of north spiral. You’ll have to climb up the building somehow, but first you’ll have to cross from one side of the building to the other. SAM YAO: Which isn’t going to be easy. Most of the floors near you are full of zombies, and there isn’t enough of Veronica’s formula left to take you all the way through. And those that aren’t – I mean, look, there’s that one, but that floor’s got no floor. JANINE DE LUCA: Or this one, which appears to have been a Comansys biohazard research area. The readings are showing that a flesh-eating bacteria covers all the walls and floor. And ceiling. And furniture. SAM YAO: So, flesh-eating chairs. Not the most popular IKEA line ever. AMELIA SPENS: What about that floor? Looks perfectly clear on the monitors. JANINE DE LUCA: Ah, yes. Our readings show that several cylinders of chemicals were fractured, and it’s filled with perfectly clear poison gas. AMELIA SPENS: Right. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Got a plan, then, Five? Because you’ve always got a plan, haven’t you? JAMIE SKEET: Whatever it is, we’re here to help you. SAM YAO: You’ve learned so much, Five. Those clever escapes from treetop base and from the Comansys flotilla. It’s all coming together, now. MAXINE MYERS: Just tell us what we can do, and we’ll get going. This clip varies depending on the choice made in Mission 35, “Leave My Brain Alone”. Option 1 suits zip up JAMIE SKEET: This is not a good idea. SAM YAO: No, but it’s maybe the least bad idea. I mean, the least actually suicidal. I mean, you think it’s doable, right, Doctor Lobatse? KEFILWE LOBATSE: You will all be fine. I shall be replacing Janine on comms because of my previous experience with flesh-eating bacteria in East Timor. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Flesh-eating bacteria? What kind of lunatics keep flesh-eating bacteria on their fourteenth floor? MAXINE MYERS: I’m not sure it’d be much better if it was on the twelfth floor. And I think the bacteria used to be in some super secure bio unit that turned out not to be super secure at all. SAM YAO: Yeah, it’s amazing how many things turned out to be a bit rubbish in the event of a zombie apocalypse. There’d be a lot of out of business insurance companies right now if they weren’t, well, you know, out of business because of the zombie apocalypse. JAMIE SKEET: I don’t like it. There’s only two hazmat suits. Still think I should go instead of the doc. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Well, consider yourself lucky they’re not making you go without a suit like muggins here. If I’d have known this was the price of immortality, I might have reconsidered. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Young man, the medical data I have for you indicates you will be perfectly unharmed. And you are the King of England, Jamie. We can’t send you into a room full of flesh-eating bacteria. How are the suits fitting, Five, Maxine? Do they seem airtight? Oh, there were no microphones, so just give me a thumbs up. Good. You remember that submarine you used to escape the Comansys ship? We were able to salvage it and trade it for the suits, from an unusually heavily-armed group of industrial chemists. They promised us the suits were in full working other. You were right to insist on bringing them, Runner Five. But remember – there’s a possibility that the bacteria may be able to consume the rubber of the suits themselves. SAM YAO: There’s a what? KEFILWE LOBATSE: It’ll be fine! Just get across that floor as fast as you can. JAMIE SKEET: Good luck. I’ll be praying for you. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Now run! Option 2 SAM YAO: So you’re going to walk across that semi-collapsed, glass shard-littered, barely holding together, half-built floor of the building. TONY: Eh, nothing to it, mate. I do that sort of thing every day. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Really? Tony, you hero. TONY: Nah, what kind of nut do you think I am? Nah, but some of my mates were into that parkour stuff, before that cow Moonchild got to them, so Janine’s told me to take you through it on the comms. You ready, Five? Maxine? Whatever your name is? And uh, whatever your name is? JAMIE SKEET: Jamie. And I don’t know why we all can’t go. It’s not right, sending those two off alone with him. SIMON LAUCHLAN: What do you think I’m going to do, push them off? JAMIE SKEET: Yeah. SAM YAO: We can’t risk the extra weight, Jamie. I mean, not that you weigh a lot. You’re a very fit man. Not that it’d matter if you did weigh a lot. I mean, look at Doctor Lobatse, she’s quite big - JAMIE SKEET: Alright, I get it. The girders ain’t strong enough for a big bloke like me. TONY: Yeah. Safer if it’s just those three. Five, Maxine, you ready? Good. Now, I know you’re going to want to step on the white concrete bits, but that ain’t a good idea. The metal struts are thinner, but they’re stronger. So um, yeah, yeah, that’s good, just uh, ease yourselves along. SAM YAO: That’s like, an eleven floor drop to the ground. All the abandoned cars down there look like little toys. I feel a bit sick, actually. TONY: Ignore him. Don’t look down. Just keep moving. It’s like tightrope walking, innit? Hold your arms out for balance. Yeah, a bit wobbly there, Maxine. That’s better. Right, now this is the tricky bit. No flooring left, so you’re going to have to swing from the metal bars above. Reckon you can do it? MAXINE MYERS: Ugh, that’s really hard! SAM YAO: Careful! Don’t let go! Oh God, her hand’s slipping! MYERS shouts SIMON LAUCHLAN: Grab her! Five! TONY: Ah, nice one, mate. Now, put her hand back on the bar. MAXINE MYERS: Oh, thanks, Five. You’re a lifesaver. SAM YAO: Just as well you’ve been building your upper body strength, Five. All that time on the rowing machine. Lucky you got the bug for it after you rowed to shore from that Comansys ship. TONY: Okay, you’re at the end. You can drop down now. MAXINE MYERS: Oh, thank God. SAM YAO: It’s collapsing. The whole floor’s going to go! Run! Option 3 SAM YAO: You alright, Jamie? JAMIE SKEET: It’s my ankle, innit? Never been right since I twisted it on that beach. ANGELA DOWNES: Oh dear, that’s – oh dear. JAMIE SKEET: It ain’t brain cancer, Prof. I can cope. ANGELA DOWNES: But speed will be of the essence here. That’s why Janine has patched me in from the compound to assist. MAXINE MYERS: And we’re grateful, Professor Downes, really. Five said you’ll use those flying balloon things you made to blast out the windows so the poison gas can escape and we’ll have a clear route across the floor? ANGELA DOWNES: Yes, that’s right. The parts you salvaged from the air balloon you used to leave the Comansys flotilla really were invaluable, Five. Most fascinating how they’d modified the motor to - SAM YAO: The poison gas? You know, so they can get on with the really very urgent whole-world-at-stake mission? ANGELA DOWNES: Yes, yes. My machine drones will indeed blast out all external windows on the thirteenth floor. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Ugh, why’d it have to be thirteen? MAXINE MYERS: Paula told me thirteen’s a lucky number in Judaism. SIMON LAUCHLAN: whispers Shame I’m a Catholic. ANGELA DOWNES: As I was saying, it will blast out the windows, but that gas was originally designed as a fail-safe in case any biohazards were released into the environment and required immediate eradication. JAMIE SKEET: What, you mean like the flesh-eating bacteria on the fourteenth floor? ANGELA DOWNES: Mm, yes. Clearly it proved ineffective in that instance. However, the windows are constructed of self-healing plastic, to prevent any contamination of the external environment. SAM YAO: So as soon as you blasted them out, they’ll start sealing back up again? ANGELA DOWNES: Yes, and concentrations of the gas will once again rise to lethal levels. JAMIE SKEET: Right. And I’d slow you down too much. SAM YAO: Afraid so. Are you ready, guys? MAXINE MYERS: As we’ll ever be. SAM YAO: Prof? ANGELA DOWNES: Triggering the drone strikes now! shatters SAM YAO: Alright, run! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Woohoo! That was a rush. Let’s do it again. MAXINE MYERS: Let’s not. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Why not? I might manage to die this time. MAXINE MYERS: Do you – is that what you want? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Well, everyone else gets to do it. SAM YAO: Uh, guys, that was really super heroic and everything, but I’ve got some bad news. AMELIA SPENS: Moonchild’s followed us. I’ve locked myself into the control room here, but she must have seen how we entered the building. She’s after you, Runner Five, and she’s done something to the communications system in the building, so she can - feedback squeals MOONCHILD: One two, one two. Testing, testing. Saying “one two” is so lame, man. I mean, seriously. You could at least try a tune. sings “Oh, we shall strive, together not apart. For doing so, we sanctify our hearts.” Man, that’s a really great thought, isn’t it? Together, we’re better than apart. Kind of groovy. I used to make fun of that song when I was a kid, but now I really dig it. Like, I get it. MAXINE MYERS: I feel like I’ve heard that before. MOONCHILD: Everything happens for a reason, you know? I watched you all coming in here, and I thought, yeah. The King of England, you will help spread my message! Maxine Myers, we’re going to do such groovy work together, seriously! Runner Five, you and me were always meant to be together. And Runner Three - SIMON LAUCHLAN: I am not bloody listening to a single word more from her! MOONCHILD: I can help you, Runner Three! I can make you happy. I know that’s all you’ve ever wanted. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Where is she? Atrium. I’m going to bloody deal with her. Five and Maxine, you get up that tower. I’ll keep her occupied down here, at least. opens MAXINE MYERS: Simon! JANINE DE LUCA: Let him go, Five. He was never going to – we could never have relied to him. Stick to the plan. It’s all up to you, now. We need a way up the tower. Runner Five, it’s time to put what you’ve learned into action. Get going. This clip varies depending on the choice made in Mission 19, “Descent”. Option 1 SAM YAO: Okay, guys, you should be able to see the lobby with the lift around the next corner. MAXINE MYERS: Yeah. Uh, we see it, Sam. Two lifts and about two thousand mind-controlled people milling around outside them. Are you sure Veronica’s new formula is going to work, Five? SAM YAO: Well, you can hear it from the horse’s mouth! Not that, well, you know, you look like a horse or anything, Veronica. VERONICA MCSHELL: They know what you mean, Sam. Yes, Doctor Myers, I’m quite sure. Runner Five, your confidence in me back at the treetop base really gave me a boost in this research. Utilizing the original seeds themselves and knowing that Moonchild used the plant in the production of CeretinPlus - yes, I’m positive this will work. SAM YAO: You’re certain the serum will work on mind-controlled people as well as zoms? VERONICA MCSHELL: That is what positive means, Sam. MAXINE MYERS: And it’s not going to turn us into ax-wielding lunatics like that poor New Canton runner? We have used it twice in one day. VERONICA MCSHELL: Well, I would advise using as low a dose as possible. SAM YAO: Right. Then get splashing, guys. But like, not too splashy. MAXINE MYERS: Ready, Five? Then let’s do it. SAM YAO: This is – I mean, is it just me, or is this a bit scary? I mean, walking unprotected towards hundreds of heavily armed people? VERONICA MCSHELL: It will be fine! MAXINE MYERS: They’re turning towards us, Veronica! SAM YAO: Alright, come back, guys. VERONICA MCSHELL: No, keep going! MAXINE MYERS: They’re – oh, they’re all sitting down. I think they’re actually falling asleep. Quick, Five, open the lift door. opens SAM YAO: Press the button for the ninetieth floor. MAXINE MYERS: Done it. Here we go. Dammit! The lift stopped. Five’s pressing the button, but we’re not moving. SAM YAO: Amelia, can you do anything? AMELIA SPENS: Sorry, I’m locked out of those systems. Moonchild must have an override. SAM YAO: Um, is there some kind of hatch in the top of the lift? MAXINE MYERS: Um, oh, yeah. Five, can you reach it? opens It’s open, Sam. SAM YAO: Well, nothing for it, then. You’re going to have to climb up the lift shaft. MAXINE MYERS: You’re kidding! SAM YAO: I wish. And you’d better hurry. Those mind-controlled people are starting to wake up. Go! Option 2 JODY MARSH: Hey, guys, how’re you doing? MAXINE MYERS: Jody! How are things back at Abel? JODY MARSH: Oh, we’re doing great now all the bad guys are after you. But listen, Runner Five’s right. I know this style of building. There’s always a private director’s staircase. And I think I can get you through that locked door to the stairwell. SAM YAO: Are you going to get medieval on its ass? MAXINE MYERS: laughs I see. No, actually, I don’t. JODY MARSH: Well, like Runner Five said, breaking into this big, heavily-defended tower is kind of like breaking into a castle, right? And for that, you need siege weapons. For example, say, a battering ram? I’ve been reading lots of history books since we ran out of wool. Me and Five have been swapping them. SAM YAO: Burning trebuchet, battering ram. I think Five might secretly be a member of House Lannister. MAXINE MYERS: They did always have the best dress sense, and if you could overlook the whole incest-homicidal-child thing. So what do you suggest we use? JODY MARSH: Sam said there was some sort of totem pole thing in the office you just came through? SAM YAO: Isn’t it a bit disrespectful to use that? MAXINE MYERS: I think it’s actually a bit of modern art. Well, unless the Chinooks worshipped Ronald McDonald. Come on, Five, it’s back here. Okay, I’ll tip it over if you grab the end. Ready? JODY MARSH: You okay, guys? That looks heavy. MAXINE MYERS: It isn’t light. Come on, Five. Let’s take a run up to the door. One, two, three, go! smashes SAM YAO: You’re through! Thanks, Jody. JODY MARSH: All in a day’s besieging! You’d better get moving though, guys. There’s mind-controlled people at the bottom of those stairs, and they’re all headed up. Run! Option 3 LOUISE BAILEY: Alright. Five, Maxie, I’m going to help you through this one. It’s a million-to-one shot, but it might just work. SAM YAO: You think it’s a bit risky, Lou? LOUISE BAILEY: Nah, just always wanted to say that. Maxie, you can see that scaffolding outside the window, right? MAXINE MYERS: Uh, yeah. It’s the bottom of the window cleaner’s rig. You’re right, Five, it does look a lot like a hang glider’s harness. You know all about those, Runner Five. LOUISE BAILEY: You wouldn’t believe how useful those things are for getting into locked buildings. No one bats an eyelid! Even when you’re smashing in a window. One time, I was up the rig with my crew, trying to break into some private collector’s gaff, and this woman shouted up to us, wanted to know if we’d do her place next! laughs Turned out she had two original Turners in her living room. SAM YAO: Yeah, yeah if we can, you know, concentrate on saving the world, maybe plan some robberies later? LOUISE BAILEY: Sorry. Right. First you need to get that window open. Five? opens MAXINE MYERS: Oh my God, that is a long way down! LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah, best you don’t look. Or you know, don’t look again. I can see some dangling harness. Can you grab hold of that and haul yourself up, Five? jingles MAXINE MYERS: Okay, tied on tight? Now just give me a hand. Thanks. Whoa! I really shouldn’t have looked down again! LOUISE BAILEY: Never listen, that’s your problem. Alright, Five, can you see that switch above you? If you flick it - runs SAM YAO: There you go. Thanks, Lou. LOUISE BAILEY: It’s not going to get them all the way, though. Those things weren’t made to reach the ninetieth floor. Looks like you’re going to get as far as you can right about now. SAM YAO: Well, that’s got you past a whole bunch of mind-controlled people, but they’re starting to head up. Any way to open that window from the outside? shatters LOUISE BAILEY: Nice kick, Five! SAM YAO: Mind out for broken glass as you climb in. MAXINE MYERS: Can you give me a hand, Five? SAM YAO: And you’re in. Now, run! JANINE DE LUCA: That was superbly executed, Runner Five. I can see your thought and planning has paid off. SAM YAO: No wonder they picked Five as head of runners. No wonder. AMELIA SPENS: I can’t pick up Simon anywhere in the building. JANINE DE LUCA: Doesn’t surprise me. Once a coward, always a coward, I think we can presume that his “recce” yesterday was simply looking for a way out. Moonchild’s well behind you now, Five. Just keep going. MAXINE MYERS: Signs pointing to the Experimental Division 7, this way. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, that’s the area we’re looking for. The technology to hook up the ZRD for broadcast will be there. I’ll guide you through the process. SAM YAO: Wasn’t it – well, doesn’t this show it on the other side of the building? JANINE DE LUCA: You may be holding the plans upside down, Mister Yao. Yes, Runner Five, I’m patched in now. Hm, I see. This lab is in rather more disarray than I was expecting, but yes, despite Professor Downes’ concerns, this device is perfectly equipped to hook up to the broadcast system in this lab. Slot the ZRD into the curved plastic holder on top of the surface. That looks like the place where the data connection will be made. beeps SAM YAO: Janine, is a plastic tube supposed to have slid down over the ZRD? JANINE DE LUCA: This is probably all part of the setup. whirs MAXINE MYERS: And uh, is the ZRD supposed to have been lifted up and kind of trundled off and out of the room? JANINE DE LUCA: I don’t – I’m not - MOONCHILD: Seriously, it is so groovy of you to bring that little thing all the way here to me. So much better than attacking you and risking you destroying it! I’ll take it from here. Just did a tiny bit of reprogramming of the transportation systems to get it here. But guys, this is going to give you so much karma in your next go-around! You’ve made me so happy. And now I’m going to make everyone in the world happy, forever! Category:Mission Category:Season Three Category:Article stubs